


The Doctor Falls in Love

by helenabelatrix



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenabelatrix/pseuds/helenabelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh Doctor and Clara are going off to fight in another time war, when the TARDIS gets winds up going crazy and lands (hard) in present day Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Now, with the help of an upcoming scientist Korina who knows everything about them. She winds up helping them. As the days go on, the doctor winds up falling more and more in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Falls in Love

The Doctor and Clara were in the TARDIS when the TARDIS started started to make a loud siren sound. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!" Clara yells over the loud noise. The Doctor who was hanging on some type of wall yelled. "ME, I MAYBE BE THE DOCTOR, BUT THIS HASN'T HAPPENED IN DECADES!" They were going into a loop, with Clara finally able to see there was an emergency landing button. As soon as she pressed it she felt a hard slam and her and The Doctor moaning in pain. "Where are we?" He asked while moaning in pain. "Where are we? You're asking where we are after you and I just smacked into random objects and quite possibly have lumps the size of gumballs on our heads?" Honestly, Doctor where'd your sense go?" The Doctor shrugged. "I know, but we landed somewhere. Hard." They got up slowly and opened the door to find over a hundred people standing there standing. "Uh, hello I'm Clara, and obviously not from America as you can see." She smiled nervously, hoping she wasn't going to killed by these people. "So, this is The Doctor. He's my partner." The Doctor got up and brushed himself off. "Hello, can you tell me where we're are at?" "Yeah, if you tell us why you were in a British phone booth and what kind of doctor you are." An African-American lady said. "Well, sure I and my partner time travel. And we were supposed-" The crowd interrupted in a roar of laughter. "There completely and utterly insane!" Says an old lady with a walker. "That or they already are!" Says the same African-American lady. The Doctor and Clara just looked at each other. They didn't know if they made matters worse or if they should all together stopped talking. "Excuse me, excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the girl. "Well, here's the thing. By the way I'm Korina Taylor, and I'm so excited to meet you guys. I've been wanting to see you guys for years." Clara was looking at The Doctor, but he was holding a lovingly gaze on Korina. Korina looked and blushed. "Snap out of it!" Clara said as she smacked him on the back of his head. "BLOODY HELL THAT'S STILL TENDER!!!!" "Well, if snap out of creepily staring at the girl. Now," She says turning to Korina. "What do you know about us?" Korina looked and sneaked a small back at The Doctor. "I've studied this. I know about the Time Lord and The Master, the Zygons, and the Daleks. I know everything, because you guys are the only ones that go through time. " Clara stood there shocked, while The Doctor blushed. "So I hope you can fix the TARDIS then?" Clara asked annoyed. Korina nodded and said. "Of course, I've been waiting for this day since I was thirteen. I even came up with blueprints and mechanics on how to fix the TARDIS in case something were to happen (though that's really rare)." Clara nodded still slightly nodded annoyed with the girl. "Well, can you start fixing it, because we've got other time eras to be." The Doctor snapped his gaze. "Don't rush the poor girl. I'm sure she can't just start. Do you have the necessary tools to do it?" She shyly nodded. "I have to take it into my lab. I've got a special crane just for this. Let me call my friend who works with me. He'll get the crane while we go to my lab." They nodded and went with them. Clara reluctant.

 

When they went to her lab, Clara went from annoyed to actually loving her. "This is amazing, where on earth?" Korina smiled and said. "Easy, my dad is a scientist so he helped me with my research. The best 16th birthday present I've ever. And I'm 22." She answered before they could ask. Korina giggled and looked at The Doctor. They gave each other another flirty stare and smiles. Clara wanted to smack him upside the head, but knew that since it just happened that it'll be tender for a while. "For the love of God can you ask her out already?! And you if you accept his offer you're going to have to dress better than that." Korina looked down at her clothes confused and seeing nothing wrongs with them. "Uh, what's wrong with my clothes?" Clara rolled her eyes. "Do you see what you're [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/nerdy_screw_up/set?id=123040413)?" "I think she's beautiful." The Doctor responded and Korina blushed and smiled. "Well, I brought it in after a took a picture with it." They turned around and fat balding man coming into the door. "Hello, you must be The Doctor. Amazing. I'm Herb her uncle." They shared "nice to meet yous." And he ran off to tell the mechanics to start working. Korina turned and gestured to where the TARDIS is. They saw it coming from the ceiling. "We have this for other big junk." Korina responded. "Well, this obviously the observation room. I can observe what is going on exactly through this camera and on the computer screens." She gestured to the screens and started to sit and observe. "By the way you never told us where exactly we are." The Doctor stated. "Oh, we're in present day Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." Obviously you know you're in the states." He looked confused and asked. "Is there a reason why we're hear. The TARDIS wouldn't do that." She nodded in agreement. "You're right, but that's only because.....let see. Oh my God!" After standing and circling with amazement Clara snapped her neck and became alerted. "What's going on?" "Well, I know why the TARDIS broke down. It broke down because all things in your world, I don't know how to pronounce or insinuate that, but someone found away to break it. And they were trying to kill the both of you. Face it if we don't stop it, the Eleventh Doctor won't be able to regenerate. In fact everything in your world would cease to exist." They looked at each other. Then The Doctor looked up. "Are they coming to where we are?" Korina sadly nodded. "But not if they can open up a time warp and forcefully pull you guys in. But before that can happen we have approximately 13 days to prepare for battle." They looked at each other. "Don't worry, though we have a whole army behind us. With my workers and everything. My uncle told them about it already. They've been researching as well as long as studying the mechanics. Plus, they know about you guys a lot more than me. And they also know when to battle." They looked at each other and nodded. "Do you want to see the sonic weapons we made." The Doctor and Clara immediately shook there head 'yes' and followed. 

 

They were in the weapons room when they saw the weapons. "Bloody hell." The Doctor said in awe. "There more advance than the screwdriver." She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we studied the mechanics of your screw driver just by looking at a picture that we saw of you on an article that was in the _New New York Post_. A lot from the future comes to different of eras in time you just got to look for it." The Doctor smiled at her and started stuttering. "I-i-is there a-any ch-chance of me go-going on th-that date Clara brought up?" Korina nodded. "Yes, I would love that." Clara came over with a sonic hammer. "What does this do?" Korina giggled. "It's hammer, but right when you use like a hammer the sonic comes through the circle part of the part and the sonic comes out and could kill close to 100 people." Clara was in awe and kissed it. "Can I have it?" Korina giggled again. "No, but you can use for battle." Clara hugged her and saw The Doctor gazing at Korina. Clara scoffed and turned to look back and forth between them. "Did you ask out yet, because if you didn't and that gaze isn't creeping her out, well it's doing it to me." Korina nodded. "He did." Clara huffed. "Finally, tonight at 7 sharp and right now were going shopping to get you a new outfit." She pulled Korina by her shoulders and they went to the mall.

 

By the time they got done finding her an [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=123045436). She smiled at how pretty she gotten and couldn't stop thanking Clara as they were getting her ready at the apartment. "No worries, hey you have to dress to impress on dates, even if you have some like The Doctor say you look like a hot mess. Do you have contacts?" She shook her head no. "I don't like touch my eye. Plus I heard there's a lot of infections, so I don't wear them." She puts her glasses on and smiled. "They look better with the outfit anyway." Clara smiled and realized that she found a new best friend. Though sadly she won't remember her. The doorbell rang and they smiled and giggled. "Well, that must be your uncle  with The Doctor. Let's go." They went downstairs and she was greeted who was her dream. "Hey, you look gorgeous." He complimented. "Thank you, so do you." She said nervously. "Get away and have fun before all have to fight for our lives." They smiled and went out.

 

The date was going well and The Doctor was for her, harder and harder. They ate and walked at a park not to far from the restaurant. "I'll miss you when all this is over." Korina said tearing. The Doctor clutched her cheek. "Don't worry. I kinda want to stay here till its time for me to regenerate. If I do. Who knows I could die and that would be the end of it. C-can I......?" He dropped it feeling like he's rushing things a bit. But there was no time and they'd have to train not knowing when they see each other again. Or if it never happened. "You want to kiss me." She finished for him, she can feel her heart racing. "Y-yes." He stuttered. He smiled as he leaned into her. He gently held her chin when she blew away and got smacked into a tree. "Korina!" He went to go help her. "GET CLARA AND THE WEAPONS AND EVERYBODY, TELL THEM IT'S NOT A DRILL." She yelled. "Right, said The Doctor. He ran back to the laboratory skipping and dogging dalek beams. 

 

 

 

When The Doctor got into the lab he already saw them ready to fight. "H-how?" "Doctor, they aren't very subtle." Herb said. "And they already killed 18 of our people." "Great." He got his screwdriver ready and they all went outside. Before they went outside Clara stopped The Doctor. "Wait, where's Korina?!" The Doctor to look guilty. "I'm so sorry, but she wanted me to come get you guys. I wanted to stay believe me." He was tearing and Clara patted him on the back. "We're going to be OK. These weapons are-" "EXTERMINATE!" A dalek called. Everyone and started to use their weapons at different points, they didn't know which way to go. "FACE IT, DOCTOR I'M DONE WITH YOU. YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD AND NOT ABLE TO REGENERATE. ZYGONS ATTACK!!!" They went after them, and before one can copy them they started shooting at them.

 

Fighting kept going, a lot of them injured, some killed. A lot of them were on the verge of dying and ended up killing themselves to put themselves out of there misery. The Doctor was fighting a dalek when he saw Clara bleeding on her sides. He killed the dalek and went to her side. "Don't.....worry..about..........me. Save her, she hasn't shown since it started. Save the love of your life." He kissed her hand and cried. She pushed him to go and reluctantly he went.

 

When he found her, he saw her and she was......fine. He ran over and they hugged and he finally gave her the kiss he wanted since they first met. They kissed until they heard the dreadful word. "EXTERMINATE!" He turned around and with one swift move of the screwdriver and killed it. He looked at her and she smiled. He smiled back knowing Clara would want him to be happy. "I love you. After one day. I love you." They kissed with passion. "Aww, that's sweet. To bad there won't be a happy ending. For either of you." The Doctor shot his head up and said. "I RATHER DIE BEING THE LAST DOCTOR THAN BE ALIVE AND REGENERATE." "No, don't." Korina cried. "Don't do it." He kissed her and said. "I have to love, you need to find a safe and loving person who's not going to be there just temporary. You need a forever love and life." She sobbed and pouted. "I don't care don't let me live here alone. I'd die if I lose you. You're the only one that's left since my parents died." He grasped her into a hug and kissed her head. "How sad is this going to be a modern day _Romeo and Juliet_?" Don't make me barf it is. But you know I want to kill both of you anyways. So."

 

The doctor lifted her up and they tried to run as fast as they could. But it was to late, The doctor died. Not regenerated, but died with his true love in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I killed them, but I wanted to have a Romeo and Juliet theme since I'm doing the play at my community theater. But don't worry you can kill me.


End file.
